


Day 6 - Kiss

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Day 6 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 6: (Sacrifice and/or) Kiss (goodnight, last/first, French kiss…)Trigger Warnings/Rating: TSummary: AUAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language





	Day 6 - Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 6: (Sacrifice and/or) Kiss (goodnight, last/first, French kiss…)  
> Trigger Warnings/Rating: T  
> Summary: AU  
> Author’s Note: English is not my first language

Sanji was crying and laughing at the same time. It might not have been the best kiss he gave, but it was certainly the one that meant the most. He never thought that a day like this would happen. Never dared to imagine living this kind of moment. And yet he was there with Zoro. His wonderful Zoro who had just surprised him in the best of ways. His hand clutching Zoro's t-shirt shook uncontrollably. He was so happy right now that he couldn't believe it. Zoro's mouth covering his didn't change anything. It would certainly take him several days to fully realize the situation. He sniffed loudly and Zoro interrupted the kiss, just for a gaze and a smile. He too seemed happy. And he didn't seem to be able to detach himself from his lips for more than a few seconds. It didn't bother Sanji at all. This kiss was a little more controlled. He really hoped to succeed in transmitting his love, his joy, and the depth of his feelings through this kiss.

He moved a little closer to him, pressing his body against his. They were at home, out of sight, and Sanji was very happy about that. He could thus let his emotions run loose without fear of judgments. Even though he was sure that a meteorite could crash on earth at that very moment, he wouldn't even notice it. He was totally absorbed by Zoro's presence. By the cocoon of his arms around him. By the promise he just made to him. By his gaze filled with love and happiness. By his hand covering his, his thumb caressing the metal ring he had just placed on it.

Zoro was the man of his life. Sanji was ready to take his name, and spend the rest of his life with him.


End file.
